heavenly_jewel_changefandomcom-20200214-history
Fei Li Empire
A large empire to the northeast of Heavenly Bow Empire and shares a border with it. Fei Li Empire and Heavenly Bow Empire are on rather good terms (Chapter 11). To the north of the Fei Li Empire lies the formidable Wan Shou Empire. Majority of Fei Li Empire’s military and national strength is at the northern border to guard against Wan Shou Empire (Chapter 18.4). Introduction Fei Li Empire is one of the larger empires in the Boundless Continent, being almost over a hundred times larger than Heavenly Bow Empire. It is located across a shared border to the North East of the Heavenly Bow Empire. Of the various empires in the Western Region of the Boundless Mainland, only Bai Da Empire, which was separated from Heavenly Bow Empire by the Kalise Empire, was as strong as the Fei Li Empire. Flying Hill City Flying Hill City is one of the five major cities of the Fei Li Empire, and is strategically located on the Southern Border of the empire. Flying Hill City houses a Skill Storing Palace, and is host to several Consolidating Equipment Masters. This is the nearest source of such services for Jewel Masters of the smaller nations, as a general rule only larger empires can afford to have them. Skill-Storing Palace Each Great Empire has its own Skill-Storing Palace, belonging to the Empire’s Imperial family. Only Heavenly Jewel Masters may join the Skill-Storing Palace faculty. The benefit is that the Jewel Master will then have the full support of their empire, including such things as covering the expense of acquiring Elemental Jewel Stored Skills or Physical Jewel Consolidated Equipment. The price is that the Heavenly Jewel Master must volunteer to be mind shackled so as never to betray the Empire nor the Skill-Storing Palace. Skill Storing When a Jewel Master cultivates a new Elemental Jewel, they must Store a new Skill for each elemental attribute they possess to obtain the most benefit. Stored Skills are acquired from Heavenly Beasts. This process is simple in theory but hard in practice. One must find a Heavenly Beast with the appropriate attributes, and Heavenly Beasts rarely cooperate. Hence the existence of Skill Storing Palaces. A Skill-Storing Palace hosts a menagerie of Heavenly Beasts for the purpose of allowing Elemental Jewel Masters to attempt to acquire Stored Skills, for a fee. They also provide other services to Jewel Masters. A single attempt at Skill Storing costs 500 gold coins for Shi Heavenly Beasts. This is not really expensive, except that the success rate is extremely low - stated at 1%. The success rate for higher stage Zun and Zong Heavenly Beasts is greater, and the skills naturally better, but the cost is also astronomical. Besides the expense is the cost in time. Each Jewel Master can only make one attempt at Skill Storing a day. Registry Ordinary Jewel Masters who wish to enter a Skill-Storing Palace need to have a Heavenly Jewel Master recommend them. Heavenly Jewel Masters have no such restraint, and may freely enter by showing the purity of their Physical Jewel to the guards to identify them as such (Heavenly Jewel Masters normally do not reveal their Elemental Jewels outside of combat). On entry Jewel Masters may either register, and report change in ranking. In return they receive an identity plaque and a formal robe. Ordinary Jewel Masters may also register and obtain the plaque, but the prestige of the robe is reserved for Heavenly Jewel Masters. Technically this registration is voluntary, but every additional gem on the plaque entitles the Jewel Master to a 10% discount. (Jewel Masters with more than six gems rarely make use of Skill Storing Palaces for reasons.) Consolidated Equipment Masters When a Jewel Master cultivates a new Physical Jewel they must Consolidate a new piece of Equipment to gain the full benefit. These are produced by Consolidated Equipment Masters, who are rare and highly valued experts. To even approach the well protected courtyards hosting these honored elders one must be, or be accompanied by, a Heavenly Jewel Master wearing robes obtained by registering at the Skill-Storing Palace. A Consolidated Equipment Master is an expert possessing the Spacial Elemental Attribute. This enables one to produce Consolidated Equipment Scrolls, from which a Jewel Master may attempt to imprint the pattern for the equipment on a new Physical Jewel. This is simple in theory but difficult in practice. The failure rate is considerably low and, as each scroll is destroyed by any attempt, the Consolidated Equipment Master must produce batches of many copies to guarantee reasonable success. Each Master thus can offer only a limited selection of Consolidated Equipment at a time. In addition, a Jewel Master may only attempt to Consolidate Equipment which is suitable for their Physical Jewels' Attributes, and the purity of a Heavenly Jewel Master's Physical Jewel thus makes it harder to find a good match. The most highly priced, and rarest, of Consolidated Equipment for Heavenly Jewel Masters are those that can mount an Elemental Jewel. This allows them to channel the Stored Skills in coordination with the Equipment's own properties. Only Grandmaster Consolidating Equipment Masters and above are able to create such scrolls. Foreign Relations *The prosperous Fei Li Empire is on good terms with the smaller Heavenly Bow Empire, and other border nations. *Relations with the Bai Da Empire are on far less cordial terms. If not for separation by dozens of smaller nations, friction between the two major empires would be explosive. Category:Locations Category:Boundless Mainland Category:Fei Li Empire